Porque el dolor también une
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Es un Leah-Jacob situado en La push cuando Bella y Edward se van de luna de miel. Jacob está abatido y lo está pasando muy mal y Leah, como siempre, no hace las cosas más fáciles. Aunque puee que ella si ayude en esta ocasión.


_Nunca pensábamos en ella como en una chica, porque ella siempre estaba a la que saltaba, además no podíamos pensar en eso, pertenece a la manada, es nuestra "hermana"._

_En muchos momentos todos hemos odiado a Leah, con su mal humor jodiéndonos la vida de continuo. Pero yo la he odiado con frecuencia. "Jacob deja de pensar en ella, ha elegido al chupasangres" "Idiota corro más que tú" "Sabes que ella le elegirá a él"... No fue única la vez que Sam me tuvo que ordenar que no me lanzara a por ella. Y no me arrepiento._

_Ella siempre era tan borde, tan llena de furia, de resentimiento, tan... condenadamente explosiva. Recuerdo como casi le arranca la cabeza a Paul cuando le pilló mirándola desnuda cuando salió de fase... Solté una risilla que nadie oyó._

_Pero ella también había tenido que sufrir lo suyo, es cierto que Sam no tenía la culpa de haberse imprimado de Emily y tampoco Sam tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiera unido a la manada (la licantropía no elegía a personas determinadas), pero creo que la vida no le podía haber ido peor._

_Aún así... nunca me podía haber imaginado esto... Sabía que ella estaba hecha una mierda andante y que yo estaba más bien peor que ella... Desde que Bella se casó con el chupasangre apenas tengo fuerzas para levantarme de la cama, apenas como, apenas duermo..._

_Nunca creí que Leah y yo podíamos ser tan parecidos. Ella tenía roto el corazón (me resulta extraño pensar así de Leah), y yo... también._

"Bella y el chupasangre llevan una semana en paradero desconocido. No puedo más, ya ni correr en forma lobuna me alivia. Hoy he corrido hasta el límite de Canadá sin apenas darme cuenta y aquí estoy, por fin he echado al resto de la manada de mi mente y han salido de fase. Por fin estoy solo. Pero no paro de pensar en ella, no puedo dejar que la mate, no quiero...

Sin darme cuenta estoy volviendo a casa, he llegado sin darme cuenta al lugar donde Bella acampó conmigo... y con Cullen... Los recuerdos dolorosos vuelven. Como nos besamos... y fue todo mentira... no debí haber vuelto de la batalla... Habría sido fácil morir... y me habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento...

Sentí a uno de mis hermanos entrar en fase, lo que me faltaba ¡Es que no me podían dejar ni un minuto de tranquilidad!

"_Hermana Jacob_" Oh no... Leah, las cosas iban mal pues toma... puñetazo en el estómago.

"_Ignoraré eso_" No se como no se ha acostumbrado todavía a que no la queramos cerca. Sentí el dolor por su parte pero no me preocupé, se la debía.

"_Leah lárgate_" La espeté.

"_Jacob tienes que dejar de pensar en ella, en serio. O muere, o se convierte en una de ellos_"

"_No se qué es peor_" Dije irónicamente. Bueno o no tan irónicamente.

"_Vamos Jake nos tienes a todos hartos"_

"_¿Y?"_

"_Que no eres el único que ha pasado por eso antes" " Que puedes hacer algo más para olvidarla"_

Vale... eso se la había escapado... estoy en shock... ¿Leah siendo comprensiva? Pero ella... no quiero pensar en ella de ese modo. Ummm mierda está escuchando lo que pienso ahora mismo.

Y se acaba de mosquear, no es culpa mía si no la gusta lo que pienso que no me escuche.

Sentí su espasmo de dolor y desapareció su conciencia de mi mente. Por una vez, me sentí culpable por Leah. Me dirigí en forma lupina hacia un pequeño claro donde apenas cabía yo transformado donde sabía que estaba ella.

Salí de fase y me puse el pantalón antes de llegar donde ella estaba. No estaba seguro de que hubiera oído llegar pero eso supuse... porque estaba sollozando.

-Leah, lo siento... no quise decir eso- Me disculpé al llegar.

Ella no levantó la cabeza pero parece que intentaba sofocar los sollozos. Me acerqué a ella y sin pensar que era Leah y que lo más probable fuera que me arrancara el brazo, la abracé. Tenía el pelo corto empapado y llevaba una pequeña camiseta y unos shorts también empapados. Podía escuchar con mi afinado oído el sonido de las lágrimas cayendo en su regazo.

-Leah, sabes que no pienso eso de verdad. Venga Leah... no soporto este monólogo.

-¿Jacob es que no ves lo que pasa?-Dijo con voz ahogada, alzó la cabeza y tenía los ojos hinchados, con ojeras y la cara bañada en lágrimas- ¡Todos deseáis que no sea parte de la manada! ¡Soy la única chica y todos me odiáis! Encima tengo que estar con él todo el rato... ¿Jacob no te das cuenta de lo insoportable que es todo?

No supe que contestarla y me estremecí cuando echó los brazos sobre mis hombros y enterró la cabeza en mi pecho, volviendo a sollozar. Nunca me había visto en una situación así y no sabía que hacer. Así que actué instintivamente.

Levanté su cabeza para que me mirara y limpié sus lágrimas lo más delicadamente que pude. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró tras una cortina de lágrimas.

No tenía palabras para consolarla... Porque ella sufría por Sam y encontraba una extraña similitud con lo que me estaba pasando a mí. Casi era lo mismo...Prácticamente exacto... Luché por contener mis lágrimas y creo que apreté su rostro con fuerza cuando pensé una vez más que todo esto era por aquel chupasangre.

Entonces interrumpí mis pensamientos porque no me lo podía creer. Tenía los labios de Leah sobre los míos. Cálidos, moviéndose con intensidad y me di cuenta de que yo la estaba respondiendo.

Y comprendí que ambos queríamos lo mismo. Olvidarnos de todo.

Besé sus labios con energía, casi con desesperación, la apreté contra mi cuerpo y deslicé sus manos por mi espalda. Sentía sus manos aún en mis hombros y podía notar como casi me arañaba.

Nos separamos buscando aire y no pude soportar la visión de su figura, me lancé contra ella mientras mis manos desgarraban su fina camiseta y escuchaba su exclamación de sorpresa. Pero Leah se repuso, ella siempre tan tozuda. Y por una vez me alegro de ello porque, sin miramientos y con las mentes nubladas por la rabia y la frustración acabamos desnudos, con nuestros cuerpos cada vez más juntos... Hasta que no pudimos estar más juntos.

_Nunca pensé en Leah así, pero hoy, después de todo lo que ha pasado... tampoco._

_Hace dos horas yo estaba hecho una mierda, Leah estaba igual, como siempre. Ahora, dos horas después, sigo estando hecho una mierda, pero la sensación de desahogo y de libertad de parte de mi frustración me ha ayudado mucho._

_Porque nunca pensé en Leah para eso, porque Leah era mi "hermana" pero ahora sé que estuvo muy bien._

_Porque Leah y yo tuvimos sexo en aquel mínimo claro._

_Porque me di cuenta del horrible sufrimiento que ella también sufría._

_Y porque volveré a tener sexo con ella en ese claro, o en otro._


End file.
